If You Only Knew
by deductivereasoning
Summary: Even if Bella loves him so, Edward's getting married to Tanya. He doesn't know about her feelings towards him. All human one-shot.


When I was seventeen, I kept panicking about Edward Cullen getting married.

Five years later, it was going to happen.

Today was the day Edward Cullen was getting married.

Holy shit.

Edward Cullen was my best friend, I've known him since I was a little kid. When I was seventeen, I finally realized I liked him when he gave me a massive vanilla cupcake for my birthday gift, and when I blew out the candles, I wished for him. It hit me like a tidal wave - I liked him all along.

Over the years, my feelings grew stronger. Rose and Alice know how I feel, and they're going to be next to me the whole time today, to help me go through the whole ceremony.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and quickly slipped into the ice blue dress that Alice chose for me today. I quickly applied a dash of make-up and grabbed the heels Rose picked out. They barged through my front door simultaneously, and gave me a squeeze.

"You can do this Bella, you're a strong person," Alice whispered in my ear.

They took my hand, and we got into my car. Rosalie grabbed my keys and started driving to the wedding. I couldn't help but think about me and Edward, and our memories.

**XXX**

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Bella!"

Edward passed me a cupcake. I raised an eyebrow at the sloppy icing. He blushed slightly.

"Well, I did make it myself..."

"Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I bit into the cake, and moaned at the sweet, vanilla taste.

"Vanilla, your favourite,"

And every birthday after that, he always gave me a vanilla cupcake.

**XXX**

"Come on slow poke! I want to show you something!" Edward yelled.

"It's not my fault you're fifteen minutes early, and I just started changing right when you knocked!"

I quickly got dressed, and sprinted down the stairs to see him leaning against the wall, smirking.

"I'm not the most patient person, you know that."

"True," I nodded.

He led me to his car, and opened the door for me. _Always the perfect gentleman, just how Esme raised him to be._ He drove, and we just sat there in comfortable silence, letting the music from the radio fill the emptiness. He drove to a dead end road, then stopped. He grabbed my hand, and led me through a kilometer or two of moss and stones, and we finally arrived at a beautiful meadow. I was at awe.

"How do you like it?" He whispered softly, his voice seemed like it belonged to the meadow. His voice _belonged _to the meadow.

"I'm speechless, Edward. How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled upon it,"

I lay down on the ground, and he followed suit. I looked all around me. This place was magical. This place was breathtaking. I knew this place was going to be me and Edward's place. _Our place._ Wait, what? Did I just claim this place as ours, even though we weren't together, and we didn't agree to it? I made it sound like we were dating. I looked at Edward. His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful. I smiled to myself.

I woke up to all my senses in all of a sudden.

_I loved Edward Cullen._

Oh. My. God.

**XXX**

I lay down on my bed, waiting for Edward's call. He texted me earlier in the day, telling me he would call me at ten, with some important news. I immediately thought of him, proclaiming his love to me.

That wouldn't be possible. I've known him for so long, and I know if it was something like telling someone he likes them, he would say it face-to-face. That's what happened with Jessica. They weren't serious, they only lasted two weeks. He also asked Tanya, his current girlfriend, face-to-face.

My cell phone rang, and I picked it up after five rings, not wanting to act desperate.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm marrying Tanya."

My mouth fell open. I swallowed, not knowing what to say. My eyes started to fill with tears.

"That's great Edward, really. How did it happen?" I could hear my voice crack slightly at the last syllable, but Edward didn't notice.

He continued to tell me how he had a sudden epiphany, on how he loved her. He sprinted to the closest Tiffany's and got a ring that he knew Tanya would like. He ranted on about how he drove to her house, and proposed right there. He explained to me how he felt when she started crying happy tears, and she said yes. He told me how much he loved her.

All this while, my heart was breaking into a million different pieces. My mouth was dry.

"I'm really happy for you Edward, I truly am. I need to sleep though, I've had a shopping expedition with Alice today, and I'm really tired. Congratulations, and goodnight!" It was true, Alice did pull me out to shop like crazy.

I pressed the 'disconnect call' button, and left my phone on top of the bed. I curled up into a ball, and cried for a long time until I fell asleep.

**XXX**

Alice, Rosalie and I arrived at the wedding reception. I witnessed everything. The vows, the ring exchange, their looks on their faces. Edward seemed to be glowing. His eyes were gleaming with tears. Tanya was full-blown sobbing. I could feel their happiness emanating from them.

They had their first dance, and everyone went off to dance, while I was sitting there all alone, pretending to play with my phone. Alice looked at me, and broke off her dance with Jasper. She gave me a tight hug, and a smile.

"You're a strong person Bella, stronger than anyone I know. I love you so much," She whispered.

I gave her a smile.

"As long as he's happy, I am."

She gave me another hug, and went off to tell Rose to keep a lookout for me, then continued to go to dance with Jasper.

Edward twirled around, with Tanya in his arms. He looked at me, and mouthed "you're the best".

I gave him a smile.

_If he only knew._


End file.
